Tis be mine
by MichelleKelly
Summary: Little bit of Alucard playing Pong, but more over my characters


  
A Midsummer's nightmare Ps she has no essence! Isis vs. hoshikuzu 

"You cannot hide," he screamed

" I have no intention of doing so, I just got bored waiting for you" she said elegantly. She stood up. She was tall for a woman and for a vampire, six foot five plus heeled boots. She loomed over hoshikuzu. "You foul beast" he hissed. She looked down on him his amber eyes changed to a soft honey. He prepared to draw a rapier but didn't. "I must banish you to hell" he sneered. She showed no emotion to his remark. "Been there done that" she mused. "Now I'll send you there for good" He began to summon his strongest magic. She turned her hands around and put them behind her back. Above hoshikuzu was a large Pentagram bearing the Words,_ Gott mit uns Hellsing and Shine heaven now Hells gate arrested._ "I am truly sorry but your magic is powerless against our kind" she said very smoothly. "You have been restricted by my magic, now draw your weapon, Instant" she said slightly aggravated, She pulled out a black.454 Jackal ANTI FREAK weapon emblazoned with the words _Jesus Christ is In heaven Now_. " I am not like any instant that you've ever fought, being the fact that I am no instant" she turned up a wicked smile. "Really Then I guess I will recognize you as above even a category A Vampire. This is going to be so much fun! Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one, Situation A Cromwell approval is now in effect Hold release until target is silenced… Now I will show you how real Vampires do battle you little !#&!" she cried excitedly. She began the Cromwell effect beginning at stage one her body transforming into mist. Centipedes began crawling up the wall as a six-eyed dog with a 454 Jackal ambushed him. She fired three times. Hoshikuzu drew his sword. Two of the three bullets hit Hoshikuzu in the chest. He sputtered up blood. "What the hell are you!" he screamed. Isis rose from the pile of centipedes " Come on you just got a couple of bullets in you. Summon your familiars Disengage your body. Regenerate your wounds and stand up! The night is still so young and I've barely begun to toy with my food. Now pick up your weapons and fight back! Do something, anything! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" "Monster" Hoshikuzu whispered.

"Look when you get to hell you can kiss the devils ass, No amount of compliments are going to save you now you worthless piece of shit"

" Oh piss off you little toy! You're the dog of Hellsing!" he screamed "that makes you dog food… You 're more a piece of shit than a man, you're not even good enough for me to taste your pathetic blood, but you're in luck I have a taste for fear tonight" she said gracefully. She pressed the Jackal to Hoshikzu's forehead. " And give Incognito my highest regards, for he's also kissing the devil's ass just as you will be, now any last words?" she watched his eyes change to lavender "Tell Misuki I—" Isis pulled the trigger. Blood splatter hit her face and torso. "Will do, bitch," she murmured looking at the mangled corpse in front of her. She licked the drops of blood of her face it made her hunger for more. "Virgin" she muttered. She knelt down and noticed he still had a shallow breath "I'll give you a choice, you can die and go to hell, or I can make you a vampire" she said slickly. "What the hell you want me to be a vampire." He stated "Yeah, you'd start as low as Seras, but maybe you could be a head vampire Like Alucard, But I warn you there is no chance for you to become a No Life King like me so, make your decision" she stated firmly. " I don't believe you," he whispered. "ALUCARD!" she called. "I'm playing Pong it wasn't me" he said. "Nevermind, just make your decision" "I would rather be ripped to pieces by ghouls than become one of you!" he hissed. "As you wish, this always tends to be so messy though, waste of good blood" she sighed yet breathlessly. She cocked the Jackal again. "Khleb za Khleb Krov za Krov"She muttered softly. She pulled the trigger again. "I hope he's dead this time" she listened for his heartbeat. "The Shinigami (angel of death) has been reborn" she sunk her sharp canines into the young man's neck and drew out his blood. Hoshikuzu raised his sword. "My anxious are we" he pressed the silver blade to the back of Isis's neck. She hissed.

This story has been finished by Pip Bernadette .Due to certain circumstances Booboo refused to finish this story.

He pressed the blade with a slight pressure, enough to break her delicate skin. He pressed the blade harder. Her allergies to silver caused her pass out. The blade began to sever tendons on the woman's neck. Mentally she called for Alucard. His response was 'I'm playing pong' 'damn you' this was the first time in 683 years she needed help. 'Sir Integra' she called for the woman she had once called Master. She intercepted the call. Isis was barely cognizant; she could feel the blade slice through her neck. Hoshikuzu finished off Isis but wandered the Hellsing basement where he found some dude playing pong. Hoshikuzu poked him repeatedly. He refused to respond. He growled deeply.

"How dare you enter in this House hold? You junk food vampire" (note Hoshikuzu is now a vampire) Integra screamed. She fired her small berretta and drew her sword. "I will end this now" she cried. Hoshikuzu could see faint bite scars on her neck. "It's too late you're No Life King has lost her head" "You cut off her head? That's it? Then you best not dally for the one you killed shall come back" she persuaded. It was already too late for she was in the doorway. The resurrection had brought her back in leather and buckles (Hey if Alucard can get away with it). Hoshikuzu saw her in a new light. He could see her true body under the oversized pants she had before. "You dare enter this household which has been built with blood and honor, I will see you waste in perditions flames, In the name of god may the impure souls of the living dead be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." She said pulling out the Cassull "I don't even need the Jackal anymore you pathetic Instant." She mused. She took the Cassull and pressed it into Hoshikzu's chest. "You have been quite the bother Hoshikuzu, give my regards to Satan as you kiss his ass with Incognito." She fired into his heart. This time he was dead. "That sucked he was too boring" Isis complained to Integra, "I'm sorry you didn't have much playtime, But it's virgin blood Integra, enjoy," she said with ease. Integra only smiled, "It's rare to have someone that old and still a virgin" "You were" Isis replied back.

Integra began again

The both stood there in silence as a few of the antichrist puppies began to lick up the blood splatter on the floor. Isis watched in sheer amusement as the little white puppy licked blood for the first time. "Maybe he'll turn black now" she mused, he wobbled back to Isis and she caringly picked him up he was still the smallest of the litter and he was still blind. "He said he would take away my spirit," she reflected on. "That was pathetic, when I became a No Life King I rejected 'spirit' and 'God' and anything holy"

"Why do you still wear a cross?" Integra asked.

"I'm a masochist." She replied. She smiled at Integra and her eyes briefly went to Alucard playing Pong. Integra unwrapped the whip she habitually wore around her waist. Integra smiled back. "You enjoy the best of both worlds I see," she said in a classy manner. "You have the essence of your father and the beauty of your mother and that's what makes you irresistible" Isis wrapped her well-built arm around Integra who returned the gesture with a delicate hand over Isis' lips. "Shh, they must not know about us" she whispered back. "It not longer matters, my delicate rose Goddess, there is no longer any thing to fear, I am here now, nothing shall befall you anymore" They say 'tis but a midsummer's night dream and nothing more', yet that they say is another story.

END

Pip Bernadette

Lady Isis of the night 8/24/04

This is My Revenge for going on vacation and not telling me, and for denying that Integra kicks more ass than all other anime women. It is a proven fact that she does!

Pong is an inside joke with me and Cari

Russian for bread for bread blood for blood.

Angel of death the title currently held by Walter. It always will be. Isis is known as the Angel of death Reborn due to her inhuman murders and black wings.

Quote by Integra Hellsing Order One Show motto. Said by Seras Victoria after Fargasons death in order 12-13. Often said By Isis referring to the Hellsing Organization she was once worked for.

Pong! PONG!

Revision done on 8/26/04 9/7/04/ 


End file.
